Gaia's Love For Her Man
by BuffyHarrygirl24
Summary: Hojo created a woman from her human form to be his daughter and serve in his army, when at first glance she has to live in the Shinra Mansion with other people she soon develops feelings for the stranger known to her as Vincent Valentine.


Hojo is in his lab with his newest experiment he created from a human female he decided to not be a monster but to have more powers than any other Gaia being could have making the perfect weapon he smiled knowing his experimental subject is almost complete and ready for testing. When he has her wake up, considering the previous name she has had being human is Amy he knew she has to be the perfect target for his newest project he wanted to work on and complete.

Considering she previously had powers of Gaia before he knew with these new powers and transformations within her. She will become a better fighter. More skilled in fighting and combat against anyone up against him who would like to destroy him, Hojo thought of some men.

Who wanted to destroy him namely his enemies who are Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Angeal, and Genesis, along with the rebel group. Along with whomever else he can think of who would stop him and try to destroy him and his work.

Hojo continued to do his work on his experiment he is becoming proud of, knowing she will be the newest first solider of the Shinra Army against any enemies he has who want to destroy Shinra and his experimental projects and monsters.

Hojo decided this time to let his experiment wake up but this time with her new title name with him feeling proud of himself, he turned off the machines and taken the tube out of her mouth for her to have air in her lungs and waited for her to wake up from her deep slumber.

Hojo stepped back just as he sees his newest creation stir and open her eyes, he sees her eyes being sky blue, and He smiled as he walked towards her as she sits up on the table. She looked at him through wonderment and concern for her way of life and of how she is in some lab. On the other hand, something looked down at a table she sat on when she previously laid on the table underneath her sleepiness while Hojo did his experimental work on her.

Amy looked at him nervously as she said, "Where am I, who are you, and why am I here sir," Hojo smiled towards her and said, "I brought you here from somewhere you were not needed and I needed you to come to me, you are my greatest experiment though!" "I have a new title for you from you being my newest creation darling do you want to hear it!"

Amy looked at the male and wondered what kind of creation she is but also knew she would like to hear her new title for herself even if she does not know she has never has a title for herself before herself becoming his newest experimental project.

Amy still looked at him smiled this time and said, "Yes sir I would like to hear the new title you have for me here but I will also want to know your name to sir!" "So I will not have to call you sir all the time could you tell me your name!"

Hojo nodded and smirked at her as he still looked at her and said, "Yes I will tell you my name darling but first your new title is first soldier in my new army young one, and for my name for you to call me, will be either Hojo or Father Ok!"

Amy nodded, looked at him, and said, "Sure I will call you Father, and be proud to be the first soldier in your new army!" After she said that Amy soon has, a picture in her mind of who the real people she has to help are. One has long silver hair, one has dark hair, and other one has dark hair with a red bandana covering his forehead. Blonde hair red orange hair the last one has black hair filled with different types of clothes and their different types of personalities.

Who they look like and who would want her help more than her father would have her help she wondered who they are but knows she must not ask for fear of what her father Hojo. Will say to her about them. Nevertheless, she still knows she must help these men and others against her father's new army and the Shinra Corps at all costs.

Hojo smiled and decided to hug her this time telling her silently how he is proud for her joining his army of her being his newest and brightest creation, and his daughter. However, she would like to know about her new self and what all else in tells of her if she has powers or something else inside her of which will be let out.

Amy pulled away from her Father and Creator Hojo to look at him and noticed his black hair tied into a ponytail has a bit or two of grey hair she wondered how old he is. Nevertheless, thought better to, not ask just to be polite she smiled at him as he showed her clothes she would be wearing and how he will turn his back for her to be changed into the clothes she will need to change into.

Hojo knew she would be having more clothes besides the ones she is changing into for her stay at the Shinra Mansion. Where she will be living throughout most of her life there but what she did not know who is also living in a mansion but is way deep downstairs in a coffin is Vincent Valentine, who she does not know yet she is going to meet him soon after her first stay at the mansion.

Amy looked down at the clothes she changed into to find the clothes be feminine but still a soldiers uniform with boots and all, she put her hair up in a high ponytail and looked at her father's retreated back as she said, "Father I am done changing you can turn around now father!"

Hojo turned around and looked at her and never felt more proud, than he is now, he knows he will have to tell where she will have to stay in. But is not sure how she will handle who she is staying with though but he decided against the later and said, "Amy I have something to tell you and that is you will be staying with Vincent Valentine in the Shinra Mansion what do you think about that Amy!"

Amy nodded her head yes, and said to her father, "I will like living at the mansion and meeting Vincent if that is ok with you father, if it alright if I meet him before stepping foot in the mansion!" Hojo looked at his daughter sighed and said, "I am sorry dear, but to tell you that it would be very hard to see Vincent Valentine unless he sees you first seeing as the place is where he lives!" "He wakes up to which is in the really dark place below the mansion but you will see him eventually!" "Or probably tonight when he wakes up and senses you in the same house as him my daughter!"

Amy nodded her head yes, smiled on the inside hoping to catch and see the elusive Vincent Valentine herself and see what he is like in person because she does not know anything about him other then he lives and sleeps in the Shinra Mansion she will be staying in.

Amy noticed her father is packing some things like some things to use to shoot among other things to use to attack her enemies if she has any besides some more clothes socks. With other things in a huge bag for her to take with her when he drives her to the Shinra Mansion to have her stay there since he has his own place to stay in at the lab.

Hojo held out all her stuff in a huge bag or two for her and when Amy grabbed the bags, she gave him a hug then he and her father Hojo left to walk outside of the lab with monsters still inside it contained somewhere. She did not care about as he and Amy walked downstairs past hallways to head to the parking lot of the Shinra corps to drive in the car. To head straight for the mansion Hojo knew she would like living there compared to living with him.

By the time Hojo arrived at the Shinra Mansion, he stopped and parked the car, than he helped Amy out of the car, after she is unbuckled from the seatbelt. Hojo showed her to the door after grabbing her things she needed for to be in the mansion.

When the door opened and he sees her going inside the mansion after she grabs the bags from him to head inside the mansion. He smiled at himself and his daughter as he left after the door mysteriously closed he walks straight back to his car hoping she can be safe in the mansion without him there.

Amy watched from a window inside the castle looking outside as her father left in his car to head away from the mansion she will currently reside in for the time being, while she stays in the mansion in hopes she meets the great Vincent Valentine.

Her father Hojo talked about and wanted her to find out about him and see what he is like, which she does not know he has done experimental work on Vincent Valentine, she still wonders what happens to him, and could not wait to meet, him.

Amy decided to grab her bags, and head straight upstairs to find a bedroom she could actually live in and not worry about anything happening in her life. Unless she used her powers somehow to sense the right bedroom for her to stay in for the rest of her stay at the mansion, while she has a job to do for her father's army.

Amy used her new powers to sense her new bedroom, when she found her new bedroom she walked in with her bags and dumped them by her bed. Amy stood by the bed after closing the door to her new bedroom. Amy decided to take a nap and sleep for a little bit until time to cook dinner for everyone who is here besides her including Vincent if she sees him around.

While Amy takes a nap, she never notices someone outside her bedroom door watching her while she is asleep on her bed wondering if she is new to the Shinra mansion, they live in for years. Then the person walked down the hall to downstairs to head into the basement of the house and back to sleep.

Amy wakes up from lying on her bed and stood up then walked outside of her bedroom to walk downstairs and straight towards the kitchen in the mansion to cook breakfast for herself and anyone else in the Shinra Mansion who is staying with her.


End file.
